The Apple Never Falls Far
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Next generation story. Alexus gets into some trouble and Dom and Letty deal. A very long oneshot.


**A/N:**_ So after a three hour delay that was followed by a seven hour flight from Cape Verde, I came up with this. It's part of the D&amp;LP1 series. It takes place three years after the wedding in LMAFH. Alexus gets into some trouble and Dom and Letty deal. Review!_

* * *

Dominic and Letty Toretto were fast asleep when they were awoken by the blaring sounds of a ringing cell phone.

"Who the hell is calling at this time of night?" Dom asked aloud while blindly searching for his phone in the darkness.

"Urg! Make it stop." Letty groaned into her pillow. It's going to wake the kids." Dom responded to his wife with several grunts and groans before answering the call. "Hello?" Dom asked finally picking up the phone. His voice was still laced with sleep.

"This is a phone call from the LA police department for a Dominic Toretto." His eyes furrowed in confusion as the officer spoke.

"I didn't do it. My record has been clean for seventeen years." He said quickly.

"It's about your son."

"Which one?"

"What's going on?" Letty asked noticing the conversation continued to drag on. She sat up watching her husband warily.

"Alexus Toretto" The officer informed Dom.

"What about him? You do know it's four in the morning right?"

"We regret to inform you that we currently have your son in custody."

"That's impossible. He's asleep." Dom said darting off to his son's room.

"We picked him up about an hour ago with a group of other kids by Echo Park."

"God dammit!" Dom bellowed when he noticed Alexus' room was empty.

"They were running way from a party a few of my guys raided. The homeowners were out of town."

"Dominic what's wrong?" Letty asked running into their son's room and immediately noticed he was missing. "Where is he?!" She gasped.

"Can you keep him until the morning?" Dom asked the officer on the other line.

"We'd prefer not to considering the fact he's a minor."

"Keep him there. He needs to be taught a lesson. Don't be afraid to house him with someone who could scare him straight."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Definitely, I'll be there in a few hours with bail money." Dominic answered before hanging up. Letty was staring at him waiting for a response.

"Tell me what's going on." She demanded.

"He got arrested."

"He what!?" She exclaimed with shock. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I knew one of our kids may get arrested one day, but I always thought it'd be Jensen." Dom thought aloud.

"Dominic do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth right now? Our son was arrested."

"For a stupid party, he's such a rookie." Dom pointed out in an amused tone.

"Are you kidding me? A party? What? Did we not raise him properly? Who gets caught running from a party?" Letty said with genuine disappointment.

"Stupid sixteen-year-olds, that's who."

"Everyone knows you sneak out the back and hide a few houses away while the cops chase everyone else." Letty ranted rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you that it's teen stupidity. And get this, he was in the neighborhood."

"God dammit! If you're gonna break the law do it right."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Who was he with? You know Cecilia was definitely there. I told you to talk to him about that."

"I did talk to him!"

"Well obviously it didn't work."

"Why don't you talk to him about the birds and the bees? It's not the easiest conversation to have."

"I will be dammed if he knocks that girl up how you knocked me up."

"We don't even know he was with her."

"Oh trust me. I know enough. He's obsessed with her."

"Let he's a teenager. It's kid love. He's going to do what he wants to do. I know I for sure as hell did, and so did you. That's how we ended up with him in the first place."

"Are you gonna say the same thing when Mazda gets arrested with her boyfriend?"

"She's a different case all together. Just because one kid got arrested doesn't mean they all will."

"Are you kidding me? Of course the other two are going to get arrested. We're their parents. It's in their genes. Jensen is probably gonna get arrested for scamming someone. Mazda is probably gonna get arrested for fighting. Alexus is the best behaved one."

"And that's why he got caught. We raised him too nice. He don't know about that life."

"I literally might kill him. Urg! How could he be this stupid?"

"He came from me." Dom chuckled.

"God knows with your record...How the hell did we end up in the industry? Our success must have been an oversight."

"Actually you may have been arrested more times than I have."

"You forced it."

"I think our records are pretty close."

"This isn't funny. Our child is in jail."

"It's a little funny."

"You're going to have to go get him because I can't even look at him right now. I'm laughing now, but that little boy is gonna get it when he gets home. I hope you don't oppose."

"I'm gonna let him suffer for a bit. Why should he come home to a comfortable bed when he clearly can't appreciate it?" Dom said before his eyes snapped open. "Hey! That gives me an idea. Why don't we switch this bed for the sleepover cot we have in that guest closet?"

"I like that; no pillows either. He's on lock down for a month." Letty added.

"Let's make that two months." Dom proposed.

"He will not have a phone, any video games, or sneakers during that time."

"Agreed"

"Make sure you move the bed before you bring him back."

"Maybe we're being a bit harsh. He should keep his bed."

"He got arrested!" Letty hissed.

"You're right, he should pay the ultimate price."

"We need to make an example of him so that Jensen doesn't get any ideas. If he weren't so fucking grown, I'd give him the spanking of his LIFE!" Alexus towered over his mother much like his father did. Because the boy was very athletic, his physique resembled Dominic's. He was handsome and charismatic to boot. He still resembled Letty more than Dom, but his manly features all came from his father.

"I think you already did that when he was nine. Woof, that was hard to watch."

"Don't give me ideas because I'm about to go Dominican on his ass when I see him!"

"At least we're gonna have a slave around the house for a few weeks. Punishing the kids is always so convenient."

"Fuck"

"What is it?"

"You need to get him out of there before the press gets wind of this."

"Trust me Let. They already have."

"You think?" Right on cue, Letty's phone began to ring. It was a phone call from her manager. She waved it at Dom, who's phone began to ring seconds later.

"Forward?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's no one's business."

Four hours and a trip to the bank later, Dominic made his way to the police department where there were a few reporters waiting outside.

"Toretto is it true your son was involved in drug ring when he was caught by police?" One reporter asked.

"They're saying you're son was found vandalizing private property." Another shouted out. "Do you have any comments about this?"

"Yeah I have a comment. Fuck off." He said storming inside. He made his way to the front desk and filled out the paperwork to bail his son out. A handcuffed Alexus was brought beside him as he paid the officer at the desk. Dominic angrily glared at his son as the police uncuffed him. Because of football, Alexus was bigger than the officer who had booked him.

"There you go buttercup. Daddy's here to bail you out." The guard teased.

"I trust he hasn't been a problem." Dominic threatened not taking his eyes off the tall young man.

"You mean buttercup here? Nah, he's sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"Can we just get out of here?" Alexus mumbled avoiding his father's glare.

"If it were up to me, I'd leave you in here."

"Come on Pa, not here." The young man complained.

"Excuse me, are you attempting to tell me what to do?" Dominic threatened.

"No sir", Alexus answered quickly correcting his tone.

"That's what I thought. When we walk through those doors you put this on your head, and you are not to make a sound. Understood?" Dom ordered throwing Alexus a large hat to put over his head.

"Yes sir", They pushed passed reporters and made their way inside Dominic's charger. The older Toretto almost ran over a reporter that would not move out of the way. It took everything in their power not to cuss out the paps. Once they were on the road nothing, but silence surrounded the two men.

"How mad is she?"

"I don't want to here you speak."

"But.."

"Did I not make myself clear?" Dominic challenged lifting his eyebrow. Alexus quickly shut his mouth and stared out the window. They arrived not too long after with a nervous Letty pacing in their large living room.

"Hey Mami", Alexus attempted to greet when he walked into the living room. The boy could sense his doom by the look on her face.

"Don't hey Mami me. What the fuck were you thinking?" She yelled at him.

"I-I-I"

"Sit download." The boy's father ordered and he immediately did what he was told.

"Where did I go wrong with you? You know better! You embarrass me. This is going to be all over the news. You know that, right? Think of what your grandparents are going to say!"

"I'm sorry." Alexus apologized bowing his head.

"Look at your mother when she's talking to you." Dom barked causing Alexus to straighten up.

"I've never been this disappointed in my life. You really let me down. You let all of us down. You should be ashamed of yourself. I raised you to be a leader. Think of your brother and sister. They look up to you!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Nah you don't seem to get it. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You owe me $500 by the way." Dom chimed in.

"I'll pay it back."

"Damn right you will." Letty added. "You're gonna work in your grandfather's garage for the next few weeks to pay that off."

"And if you think you didn't have a life before just wait until you see what we got in store for you."

"Come on, I made a mistake. Are people not allowed to make mistakes?"

"No, no, you must be confused boy. You made a choice." Dominic corrected.

"Do you know how worried we were to find you gone? Do you know what that does to someone? I'm your mother!" Letty yelled smacking her son. "You don't do that to me! Trust me Lex, your ass is not too old to be beat." Alexus angrily glared passed his parents at the wall in front of him. He was holding his tongue for dear life. "You could have been laying in the street corner for all I knew. How dare you do something like that!?" Alexus clenched his jaw and grimaced at his mother's words. "Do you know how it feels to know that I can no longer trust you? That hurts me. I don't know who this boy is in front of me, but he's not my son. My son wouldn't lie to me and sneak out in the middle of the night." Letty yelled at him as tears angrily rolled down her face.

"Mami don't cry." Alexus said shutting his eyes.

"Then fucking behave! We've given you everything! How can you do us like that? I raised you to be better than this."

"I'm sorry! Okay! I was stupid. It won't happen again. I promise." The young man pleaded.

"So this is how this is going to work. You're not going to have your bed for a month." Dom began cutting Alexus off.

"My bed? What am I supposed to sleep on?"

"Don't interrupt me." Dom warned. "You have been stripped of all privileges including cell phone, car, laptop, video games, and any other electronics that may apply. You will be dropped off from school, taken to practice, and brought back home by us. Your life will consist of home, school, football, home for the next for weeks in that order. During the weekends you'll work with Pops to pay me back. Any questions?"

"No"

"Go to your room. We don't want to see you for a few hours." Dom ordered him, and the teen childishly bowed his head in shame and slowly made his way up there.

"What do you think? I think that went well." Letty asked her husband once the boy was in his room.

"You deserve an Oscar. The tears were a nice touch."

"I learned from the best guilt tripper known to man."

"Yeah, your mother deserves an award too. That boy is gonna kiss up to you so hard the next few weeks. He hates seeing you upset."

"Well he really has a lot to make up." Letty said shrugging her shoulders. "I can't believe how rebellious he's been lately. I don't know what we're going to do if he pulls this shit again."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him in a bit. He needs time to think through what he did."

"Urg! He used to be the sweetest boy. I don't know what happened."

"Puberty, he doesn't have half the attitude we did back in the day."

"He doesn't have a reason to. He's had an easy life. He hasn't gone through any real struggle. Are we bad parents? I'm really starting to question that."

"Of course not."

Meanwhile upstairs, Jensen and Mazda made their way into their brother's room. "Damn!" Jensen said looking around the bedroom and noticing all the missing items in his room. The eleven year old was known for his curiosity, and it often got him in trouble. "You made them really mad huh?"

"Go away!"

"What did you do?" The young boy inquired with his father's smirk. "It must have been really bad, really really bad."

"Lexi isn't bad. Right?" Mazda said hugging Alexus' waste. He's very nice."

"Mami didn't sound too happy. Come on tell us what you did." Jensen continued to beg.

"For what, so that you can tell the world with your big fat mouth."

"If I don't tell it, who will?" His brother responded cheekily as his sister began to jump on the cot.

"Jensen shut up, and I'm not gonna tell you again!" the oldest sibling shouted throwing his lamp at his younger brother.

"Hey! You almost hit me!"

"Good, now get out."

"Lexi your new bed isn't bouncy. Change it back." The young girl commanded.

"Don't worry Ima find out what you did. This has to be good for them to do all this." Jensen assured.

"Why don't you ever listen? You're so annoying!" Alexus growled at his brother while picking him up by his shirt and tossing him into the hallway.

"Ow! I'm telling Papi!" Jensen yelled rubbing his head. Mazda pointed and laughed at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha ha, that's what you get."

"You have to go too Mazdi." Alexus told her.

"But why? I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"Not now, okay?" Alexus told his younger sister after placing her in the hallway.

"But why?"

"That's not fair! You throw me into the wall, but she gets carried. What's that about?"

"She's six, and I like her better than you. At least she isn't annoying." Alexus told him.

"Mami! Alexus pushed me!" Jensen yelled from the ground.

"Shhh! God damn you got a big mouth."

"Thank you."

"What's going on here?" Dom asked coming up the stairs.

"Alexus hit me again!"

"No I didn't!" Alexus proclaimed. Dominic grabbed the young boy and inspected him.

"You're fine. Go down stairs. Take your sister with you." He told Jensen before turning to Alexus. "You, get in your room now. You're on thin ice."

"He came in here and bothered me!"

"I don't remember asking for your input."

"Urg!"

"Don't turn this into strike two."

"What am I doing?!" Alexus yelled in frustration.

"You just bought yourself another week of lock down."

"This is so unfair! You won't even listen to me!"

"Make that two more weeks. You need to stop talking back." Alexus gaped at his father. "Fix your face and stop being disrespectful." Dom said before shutting the door behind him. Alexus threw himself on the cot and screamed into his pillow. "Arg!"

A few hours later Dom made his way back to Alexus' room where the young boy was laying on his bed mindlessly staring at the ceiling. "What did I do now?"

"Watch your tone." Dom warned taking a seat. "I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me what happened."

"What's the point? You're not going to believe me any way."

"You think so?"

"You're the ones who said I couldn't be trusted."

"I want you to think for second. After the shit you pulled, would you trust you?"

"Yes"

"Liar"

"I didn't want to make Mami cry." Alexus said angry with himself. Watching his mother so upset made him emotional.

"Then don't pull stuff like this. It's not okay."

"I wasn't supposed to be out all night. Things just got a little complicated."

"You weren't supposed to be out period. And Complicated how?"

"Well my friend hit me up about a street race."

"Wait a street race? Where?"

"Out by the tracks where Papá lives."

"Continue" Dom said peaking his interest. He couldn't help, but feel a twinge pride at his son's words.

"So I went."

"Was this your first race?"

"Nah, I've been going since I got that sweet Camaro for my birthday. I had to put my engine to good use. It was gonna be fast and easy money, but..."

"But what?"

"But when I won, the guy who lost didn't want to pay up. I was gonna let it go. I didn't really need the money. I like driving and the thrill of going fast, but the guys didn't want to let it go. So they made me go to the after party. I knew shit was gonna pop off, but I couldn't look weak in front of everyone so I did what I had to do."

"Which was?"

"Get my money"

"And how exactly did you do this?"

"We brawled it out."

"Are you kidding me?"

"That's when the cops got called."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? What if someone had a gun?"

"I don't know." The young man shrugged.

"Lex you can't be doing shit like that. Do you know what we would do if something horrible happened to you?"

"But you don't get it, I have to prove myself. People think I'm rich and spoiled when I'm not. I gotta earn my keep. You always say that. That's why I barley talk to the kids at school. They enjoy the bullshit, and I can't deal with it."

"First of all watch your mouth." Dom told his son, and Alexus sucked his teeth in annoyance. "So you're trying to live a life you aren't apart of? You can't go around acting like you're some kid from the neighborhood because you're not."

"I was basically raised there. We spend more time out there than over here."

"That's an overgeneralization on your part. You know, I used to street race?"

"I know. Everyone knows." Alexus said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean everyone knows?" Dom asked in surprise.

"People still talk about you down there. It's like your a legend to them and they want me to measure up."

"Is this what this is all about? Measuring up to me?"

"I don't know."

"And Cecilia wasn't at this party? I don't need your uncle calling me and threatening your life. He's done it way to many times."

"Uh, no, no of course not." The teen hesitated.

"Stop lying"

"There's nothing to worry about. We're not together like that anymore."

"Your phone bill says otherwise."

"Dang! You guys check everything."

"You wanna try again? This time with the truth", Dom asked.

"It's complicated. "

"Everything is complicated with you."

"Things have been weird between us the last few weeks."

"Because?"

"I don't know." Alexus said avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Oh my God" Dom said in realization.

"What? I didn't say anything." The boy asked confused.

"Please tell me you're using condoms. We had a long talk about this. I can't blame Meech if he puts you six feet under." Alexus' face turned crimson.

"Oh my God Pa stop talking."

"You wanna run with the big boys. You gotta act like a big boy."

"I didn't have sex! God!" Dom stared into his son's face.

"You're lying."

"I'm not! For real, we didn't. It was more of an almost, but neither of us were really ready."

"You know your mom was your age when she got pregnant with you. Life was really hard when you were little. We don't want that for you. We got lucky and got a break to the big leagues. That doesn't happen for everyone."

"I know."

"We had to grow up fast, real fast. I don't want that for you. I want you to have good things, and live your life to the fullest. That's why we're so hard on you. Stupid decisions like the one you made last night get in that way of that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Next time you wanna race, just do it here. We have a track."

"I didn't think that was a possibility."

"I used to run races. I know how this shit works. You youngins don't know squat."

"Whatever Pa"

"Hell that just gave me a business idea."

"I'm still Punished huh?"

"You bet your ass you are?"

"Six weeks? Or four?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Please just make it four."

"Absolutely not, you know better than to talk back. Go downstairs and apologize to your mother."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. She's really upset. She smacked me."

"And?"

"Do you have flowers or something? I can't just go without anything." Dom smirked at his son.

"Check the backseat of the charger." Alexus gave him a smile and grabbed the bouquet of flowers Dom had picked up before bailing him out. The young man found his mother in the yard flipping through a magazine while Mazda performed several cartwheels to get her attention.

"Ma" Alexus called.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" She said coolly without looking up.

"I've come to apologize."

"About?"

"For running off last night; it was stupid. I didn't want to disappoint you and I really want you to forgive me." He pleaded handing her the flowers in his hand.

"I don't know Lex. I'm not sure I can yet. You broke the trust I had in you."

"But you're my mom? You're supposed to love me no matter what."

"And I do, baby I love you more than anything in the world. That's why I'm so mad at you."

"So you can't forgive me?" Alexus asked sadly. Letty stood and gave him a hug.

"I don't have a choice baby." She said caressing his cheek. "I can't live without you. Don't do that to me again. Okay?"

"Okay", he agreed hugging her tightly and giving her a large kiss on her cheek.

"You're still grounded." She murmured into his shirt.

"I know." He smiled.

"Lexi! Look at what I can do!" Mazda said cartwheeling across their backyard. "Did you see? Did you see?"

"Yeah that's real cool Mazdi." He said running up to pick her up.

"Lexi take me to the tree house. I want to play tea party and you're gonna be my butler."

"You got it miss." He complied carrying his little sister. Letty smiled as her children walked away. Dom came up behind her and encircled his arms around her.

"I think she's got him more wrapped around her little finger than she has you."

"She's the princess of the house. That's how it should be." He said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I can only imagine when she hits puberty."

"That won't be a thing for her." Dom dismissed causing Letty to laugh.

"So she's gonna be little and innocent forever."

"That's right. Plus, she has two very protective older brothers."

"Oh boy, that's gonna be a trip. We got some good kids though. I wouldn't change them for the world."

"Me neither; it's kinda cool watching them follow in our footsteps."

"Alexus is just like you. He's always wanted to be just like his Papi."

"Not too too much I hope."

"Why not? He's a great guy." Letty said beaming at him.

"Was that a compliment?" He murmured into her neck.

"I've been known to offer a few." She smirked.

"You willing to offer something else?"

"Mmm, that depends."

"On what?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Baby I got a few ideas." Dom said lifting her over his shoulder.

"Dominic!"

"Are you guys gonna wrestle again?" Jensen asked coming up behind them.

"Uhh…yeah" Letty answered.

"Can I watch? You guys never let us see. I wanna see who wins."

"Uhh maybe next time kiddo." Dom said speeding off with his giggling wife.

"I can't believe he still thinks we wrestle."

"Hey, it's better than the truth." He said as they laughed up the stairs.


End file.
